Churchill Mk III
The Churchill Mk III is a tier 3 British heavy tank Background Story The Churchill was a British Heavy Infantry tank that was in service from 1941-1952 and was produced from 1941-1943. The Churchill was used in the Western Front by the British and the Eastern Front by the USSR. Playstyle The Churchill Mk III as a Tier 3 tank has a large health pool and decent damage. The tank is very slow and sluggish along with a decent reload timer. The penetration of the tank is at an average value compared to most Tier 3 tanks. Due to the ruggedness of the tank, its survival ability over other Tier 3 tanks is higher. The high health and penetration create a tank that should, along with the drawbacks being the slowness of the tank, create a good supportive/defensive role for the tank. Some examples of scenarios that would benefit in using this tank would be to either Defend a point in King of The Hill or Last Stand. In some cases, however, the sluggishness of the turret will affect how many targets the tank can take on or should avoid. While using this tank, it is suggested to avoid engaging multiple targets due to the possibility of being over-run. Pros * Its armor is impenetrable to most lower tier tanks. * Has slightly superior health pool over other vehicles in its tier. * Decent penetration value. Cons * Slow top speed, takes a while to get from a spawn point to a combat zone. * Although impressive, it is almost impossible to deflect incoming enemy fire with your thick mantlet due to its small size. * Below average dpm makes it unfavorable against more powerful alternatives. * Mediocre manuverability Trivia * Whenever selecting the vehicle in the hangar, its track hitboxes are known to fall off and phase into the ground, causing the vehicle to clip into the ground (Can be seen in the page photo). History Origins of the Infantry Tank During the interwar period and outbreak of the Second World War throughout the European continent, British Army policy favored infantry operations with the support of specialist Tank Brigades equipped with purpose-built tanks. Basic requirements of the model infantry tank were * Armour heavy to withstand all anti-tank ammunition known during the design phase. * Consistent armament able to have quick firepower. * Speed to be unimportant as the vehicle's role was to support the infantry. The first infantry tank to enter British service, the two-manned A11 Matilda, appeared in 1937. In 1939, the Mark II A12, or better known as the Matilda II, entered service in 1939. During that year, an order in July requested Vickers to produce Infantry Tank Mk III, or also known as the Valentine. However, unknown circumstances during that year led to the conclusion that it would be necessary to embark on a fourth design, designated as A20. A20 As tensions were heavily increasing throughout Europe, many British Senior Officers predicted that War along the Western Front would become a repeat of late World War I. Therefore, the Superintendent of Tank Design was requested to begin production of Heavy Infantry Tank capable of crossing trenches. With both influences from Senior Officers and experience from the first World War, the A20 design would now consist of * Large suspension coupled with wide tracks so that the vehicle could have the ability to cross widened trenches. * Single QF 2 PDR guns placed into sponsons on either side of the tank. * Each sponson to include side mounted coaxial BESA machine guns. * Another coaxial BESA machine gun and a smoke projector would also be fitted onto the front hull However, by the time production of the first prototypes were completed by Harland and Wolff Limited, it had been decided that the exterior sponson idea would not work. After the revision, one QF 2 PDR gun remained and had been moved into a top turret with all-round traverse, while the other was relocated into hull alongside the driver's position. With the appearance of the A20 during the height of the Dunkirk crisis in France, British armed forces had found itself short of every type of fighting vehicle at their disposal. A22 In order to make up for these losses, Dr. H. E Merrit, Director of Tank Design, with a team of engineer collaborators from Vauxhall Limited, scaled down the A20 in order to accelerate production of the vehicle, now designated as A22. The nickname "Churchill" was officially given to the A22 to boost interests of national morale, and Vauxhall was instructed to have the vehicle in production within one year. Because of this such short period, eliminated any possibillity of detailed user and development trials. don't edit Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Tier 3 Category:Great Britain Category:Non-Premium Category:Infantry Tank